


The Good Kids Drug

by ZabiHakuhei



Series: Pokemon World r18 [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bestiality, Bondage, Double Penetration, Drowning, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Tentacle Sex, chocking, consensual tentacle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabiHakuhei/pseuds/ZabiHakuhei
Summary: Have you ever heard about it?
Series: Pokemon World r18 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723033
Kudos: 12





	The Good Kids Drug

_“NO… WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! WEREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A FAN?! I HATE YOU!”_

In the night of a concert held in Nimbasa's city Musical Theater, the heartbreaking and saddening screams from a singer in an idol group echoed through the halls, the cries of the girl were shocking enough for security to appear and with the help of Pokemon, suspend the after-celebration in which the fans could shake hands with their favorite celebrities, a bittersweet end to which many had been a spectacular evening.

From the halls of the backstage, a tall woman wearing the same girly dress as the other idols ran to meet with the group, with a serious expression and deep tone she made her presence clear, “What happened?! That was Natalie’s voice wasn’t it?!” The woman huffs from the running, the other three women and two girls unable to answer at first, they were taken to the lobby, shrugging and looking down on the floor with painful expressions.

“Selena… a fan… when shaking hands with Natalie… you see,” One of the young singers tries to explain, but when repeatedly tripping on her words, she just squirmed in frustration and went back to keep quiet, at the corner of the lobby, the cries of a girl could be heard inside the women’s bathroom.

“When the producer took you away from us, we were pushed to do the shaking hands part with the audience,” Another woman explains, more composed, “Natalie had a long queue and that had her happy, but one of the men was jerking off while in line, and he shook hands with her… do I need to say anything else?” The woman sighs in powerlessness.

“You have to be kidding… ” Selena whispers baffled and holding on her forehead, slowly walking towards the bathroom and opening the door to find a surprised girl with makeup running through her cheeks from the tears, “Arceus you’re a mess… Dear, let me help you…”

 _“GET OUT!”_ The young girl of delicate figure and long black hair screamed, using all her strength of her lungs, like a hurt Pokemon trying to scare away their hunter, _“LET ME ALONE PLEASE.”_

“Natalie, listen, I’m here to help-… you?” The woman paused for a moment, touching her neck when staring at Natalie’s, “N-Nat? What have you been up to?” Slowly walking to the crying girl who hurries to pick on a chocker on the floor and wear it back, but Selena kneels in front of her and holds on her wrists, looking carefully to a long and red bruise-like ring around the neck of the girl, “…Natalie…” The woman whispers about to break in tears.

“Piss off…” The girl replies bitter and snorting back her tears, shaking the hands from the woman off and slowly wearing the chocker again, “Even if I explained it to you, you wouldn’t understand…”

“Nat… How long have you been doing it?” Selena questions with concern in both her face and voice.

“Ugh…” The girl mutters feeling guilt from her eyes, “… Almost six months ago…”

“Three months after you joined the group…? I can’t believe this!” The woman shouts with frustration and sarcasm, leaning against the porcelain of the hand washer.

“Are you going to tell them about it… to the girls?” The young one asks with honest fear.

“I won’t… why would I? You said it yourself, no one else will understand why you started doing that,” Selena sighs and scratches the back of her head, “This is why I didn’t want the producer to push you that far… You’re barely starting as an idol, and look at the things you’re doing to cope with the stress already.”

“So… what are you going to do… will you keep it a secret?” Natalie asks once again, her semblance turning pale the more the conversation continues, afraid of having her secret being found out.

“No need to, after all, I too have some awful ways to deal with stress… maybe…” The woman stares at Natalie for a silent minute and meditates, “Let’s see each other tomorrow at the bus station, and wear some long clothes that cover your arms and legs, we are getting a week rest because of you, I want to show you something.”

The very next morning they met as promised, both with a set of long sleeve sweaters, skirts, hats and glasses, and masks, without sharing a word they rode the bus until a dirty and sinister suburb, Natalie tightly holding on Selena’s arm. “Selena… Selena!” The girl whispers loudly, submerged in fear, “Just what are we doing in here?! This place is where organized crime lives!”

“Calm down, I’ve been here many times, just keep holding on my hand and nothing bad will happen,” The woman explains apathetic and serious. They continue walking and crossing streets until every single noise disappears, taking a moment to observe a large and grey building where they stand in the front, Selena then forcing the girl to follow her inside. Noises of moans and pain, sounds of fights and screaming, wood being smash and glass being crash, all of it muffled between many luxury doors of red varnish, Selena guiding the girl up the stairs, Pokemon like Machamps carrying chains on their hands, men passing by with masquerades on their faces to the disgust of the girl, Selena then finally stops in front of a silver door and opens it, a woman is writing on a small notebook on a desk, a small glass filled with alcohol, and a pack of money in every corner of the room, “This is the madam of this place… Greetings, I’d like you to make a registration for my friend,” The woman coughs and presses on the back of the other to walk inside the room with her, the old woman of red hair and a face oversaturated with makeup takes a pause from her notations and with a sigh of disgust, stands up and walks to them.

“So? I recognize this one… Natalie right? The world must be giving you a hard time to come to a place like this,” The old lady tells with a deep and feminine tone worthy of a mature woman, “Go ahead; show me what you like.”

“W-what I like…?” Natalie waves in confusion and turns to Selena, who points at the chocker on her neck, which she shyly removes and shows the bruises to the madam.

“I see, this is easy, uhm…” The woman holds on the tip of Natalie’s chin without asking, lifting her face to look on the bruises with detail, then lurking and spreading Natalie’s eyelashes with her long, fake nails, examining her till the last moment, “I see, I see, you take care of yourself properly after your sessions, that’s good for this place since we don’t accept people with an actual desire of dying,” The old lady explains proudly, walks to a cabinet on her desk, and pulls a pink plastic bag with a couple of keys, “Room 323, change before going into the bathroom, Selena will pay so don’t worry about the money, have fun.”

 _“What am I even doing…? Coming to this shady place and wearing… this thing,”_ Natalie meditates on her actions, fixing the bumps on the one-piece, pale pink swimsuit she was given and recommended to change to, her hair tied into a ponytail, the girl was sent to a spacious bathroom with a Jacuzzi, a tub and a crystal glass shower, _“At least there doesn’t seem to be any hidden cameras spying on me, although they probably can make a fortune blackmailing us for it,”_ She continues on her malicious thoughts, sighing in anxiety and nerves scanning the interior of the place, everything is shinning clean with a strong odor of cheap motel soap, _“It feels like I walked into a Soapland, gross… they take this place too seriously, maybe I don’t have to worry about being spied after all,”_ Natalie finishes scratching the back of her head and another sigh, from the other side of the bathroom, a metal white door with a slider in the upper part splits open, and the hand of an unknown person leaves a Pokeball and piece of paper, the girl shrieks in disgust and fear with an acute noise, _“Holy Arceus this is real…!”_ Slowly and with trembling legs, she approaches to the piece of metal attached to the door where the items were left behind; she takes a deep breath, feeling her blood pressure decay from the nerves, and slowly reads on the paper:

_“Thank you for choosing our services today, Miss Natalie! We have modified our program to meet with your special needs and formed a three-course ‘meal’! Please enjoy the first trial, when you’re done and want to continue, press on the doorbell, if you want to stop, just tell the Pokemon and abandon the room from the main door.”_

_“That was rather specific… this place sure is professional… on whatever you’re supposed to call a place like this,”_ The words written in the note, describing her all the alternatives and ways to stop the session calmed her anxious heart, she took on the Pokeball without much thought and thrown it close of her, a ray of light coming from the sphere released an Octillery, “Uh…” It was all it came from her mouth, the sight of the creature brought her nerves back, the Pokemon checked all the things around with detail, then turned to Natalie, and with one of its tentacles, it pointed her to a float near the tub, “You… want me to go there?” She stutters in doubt, it was the first time a Pokemon communicated with her in such a clear and obvious way. Shrugging the girl silently walks and sits on the floater, “Eep! They’re cold!” She squirms at the touch of Octillery’s arms, gently suggesting her to lay down over the floater, the creature now meanders on the floor and picks on a hand shower near the tub, switching it on and checking the temperature with another tentacle, then spraying the girl without any warning, as if it were watering the plants, “Eugh… hah…!” She squirms at the sudden feeling of warm water falling over her, “You act like this isn’t your first time doing this… it kind of makes me glad… but it worries me too…” She speaks her thoughts to the Pokemon, but Octillery remains mute the entire time.

After five minutes of showering her throughout, the Pokemon closes the hand shower and brings a bottle of what looks like liquid soap, using two tentacles to violently squeeze the sticky substance over her abdomen next and using a third arm to smack the back of the bottle while pressing on it, “Oh… Oh my… this is turning into a Soapland, oh… you feel squishy,” She laughs sarcastically, starting to feel excited at the sensation of the liquid being spread around her body and over her swimsuit by the arms of Octillery, the creature now spends several minutes into wrapping the girl with soap, taking delighted, and pleasant little moans from her mouth as Natalie held on the floater with a small smile sketched on her face – Fuooh… – That was when Octillery finally talked to her, and began to meander over the girl, two tentacles getting inside her swimsuit from the straps on her shoulders, directly massaging on her small breasts and adding pressure on her nipples with its suckers, “Ah…! Oh, Oh my Arceus… This is amazing!” She cried with honest lust, the Pokemon knew on its role too well, gently rubbing the suction cups on the tips of her nipples before sucking on them, using an entire arm to wrap her crotch and ass at the same time over the swimsuit, adding suction pressure on her holes and clit, just to slowly lift the tentacle and gently pull on her skin before releasing her, “Wai- Haugh! Ahh! Ahhh!” She cried on each time the Pokemon repeated the movement on her crotch, her hips reacting and twitching from the pleasure, small squirts coming out of her while clenching on her teeth and hasty, lustful respiration, but Octillery was nor close of being over, tenderly wrapping her neck with two tentacles and slowly introducing and arm with an oddly shaped tip inside her crotch, Natalie gave the Pokemon the nastiest facial expression she could sketch yet, “So you’re a male… go ahead… be gentle please,” She whispers in a combination of anticipation, fear, and horniness. Octillery introduced the tentacle on her first, taking a surprised gasp from her, a situation the Pokemon used to start on his constriction around her neck, gradually adding pressure while using the specialized arm to penetrate her with tempo, “Ugh… blegh… agh!” Natalie cried and fought against her surviving instincts, holding on the tentacles around her neck without attempting to remove them, squirting in the double attack of the rush of endorphins, drooling and turning pale, Octillery releasing her after a couple of minutes, the girl loudly coughing and laughing, with drool running out of her mouth and her chest wildly twitching all while coming back to her senses, “No! Wait, give me a second to rest, if you’re so sudden I’ll… ah! AH!” But even when the creature stopped asphyxiating her, he focused his speed and power into pounding her with the tentacle, “Sho! P-please! I’m too sensitive right now!” She cried with a crackly voice, and when Octillery finally seemed to obey her order and slow down, he used two arms to hold on her wrists, and another two to play back into chocking her, “Nough… ugh… blurgh!” He was tightly wrapping her this time, each moment stronger and when Natalie eyes started to roll back behind her head, the Pokemon moved with sync, releasing her neck and shoving his tentacle all the way inside her crotch, “Wha… uhgh?! Eugh?! Ugh?!” With the chirping noise of a newborn bird and tears on her eyes she cried in surprise, having an orgasm from the three consecutive packages of sperm Octillery released deep inside of her. Slowly getting off her body and waiting besides – Fuuoh? – The Pokemon stares with concern, fixing the hair on her face with an arm and rubbing her head, Natalie was still twitching on the floater, gasping with a crackly and loud voice, holding her legs tight close impeding the orgasm of the Pokemon from gushing out of her, surprising Octillery from her gestures and slowly caressing his head, “… I think I could fall in love with you…” She whispers with naught, yet bright smile, the Pokemon replies cheerfully and nods; then walks to the white metallic door and presses on the Pokeball, waving goodbye to the girl, Octillery disappears on a ray of light back inside the ball.

Natalie stands up trying not to slip on the mix of many liquids on the floor and floater, a bit grossed out yet still swimming on the perverted feeling, she takes the hand shower and rinses her body in the water with a smile, taking time to remove all the sperm inside. She walks to the metallic door and pokes the ball with a giggle, then presses on the doorbell, in a matter of seconds, the slide opens and she steps back, taking with it the ball and the note and leaving a bottle of vodka and a plastic bottle of tea with paper cups then closes the slide, the girl hurries to take on the bottle of tea and slowly chug on it, the warm liquid soothing the itching on her throat, the slide opening once more, another Pokeball with a note is placed before disappearing again:

_“We hope you have enjoyed the appetizer Natalie, if you’re still up to have fun, we recommend this as the first plate!”_

She took on the ball and thrown it in the air; the figure of a Malamar appears next, of ominous aspect and with an aggressive expression, the Pokemon easily overwhelms the girl with nerves, two times taller than her, so big his body uses a quarter of the bathroom, just like Octillery it doesn’t release a single sound, just extends an arm of his head and holds her hand, taking her to the crystal glass shower next. “This part keeps being a bit concerning… you guys are too of a pro in this,” Natalie describes with a weak tone of voice as the Pokemon twists the handles of the shower and multiple, warm sprays of water soak the girl from different directions, “Haha… this is one of _those_ showers uh?!” She giggles closing her eyes unable to cover herself from the literal shower of pressured water, Malamar has been at the door of the bathroom all the time, almost self-aware of his own size he stays away to don’t obstruct the water, then with a fast sweep of the tentacles on his head, he extends four arms to hold on her limbs and pull her in the air “Oh… uh…” Natalie gasps and flusters, already feeling the adrenaline flow through her veins, not knowing what the Pokemon will do next, she’s surprised by a lash of Malamar’s tentacles on her buttocks, “Ough… that… are we doing that?” She wonders with a bright red, puppy face, Malamar nods and lashes her again, “Oof! … V-very well… I can’t deny I’m not into this…” She gasps with nervous laughter, and, almost like he was satisfied with her answer, Malamar grins with his beak, and as the shower continues to massage her body with water pressure, the Pokemon lashes her ass and thighs, her breasts and back with the scythe-looking fins on his tentacles and another two arms. As minutes passed by Natalie slowly gave up on the pleasure of the sharp smacks and restraint, looking down on the floor to hide her moaning expression with her wet hair from the Pokemon, the water mix with a gently pink from small, bleeding scars on her body, “Uhm… so cruel… so good!” Natalie’s tongue out, her legs shaking on each slap, she started voicing her thoughts lost in the situation, but before she could notice, the Pokemon, switched the position of his arms, making Natalie hang over the air like freshly hunt wild game, the girl doesn’t have time to give a proper reaction when Malamar shoves a familiar-looking tentacle from his head inside her mouth and deep on her throat, then uses his left main arm to wrap it around her neck and choke her, “Blugh… UGH!” She cried in honest fear and suffocation, her entire body swinging on the tentacles in despair, having at least two huge packages of sperm released directly into her stomach, Natalie cries and pukes, while having a forced, long squirt-climax taken from her crotch.

Putting off the shower and releasing her on the floor, Malamar steps back as the girl continues coughing saliva and sperm, holding on her neck and making heart-rending sounds while trying to recover her breath. Natalie smacked the floor frustrated of how long is taking her to be able to successfully inhale a proper mouth of air, wiping her mouth with a hand, and for the surprise of the Pokemon, the girl gives her a silent, and shaking thumbs up to him – Gryeeeegh! – Just like Octillery, Malamar now walks away from the shower and voluntarily presses on the Pokeball to disappear on the light. After ten minutes of lying in the floor with lifeless eyes, Natalie finally stands up, having little coughs, she looks at the white metallic door and walks towards it, turns back and silently stares at the main door for a second, “Oh… to hell with it,” She whispers with a crumbling tone of voice, taking the bottle of vodka and chug in it, press on the doorbell and see the hands taking the Pokemon and the paper, then close. Gently massaging her crotch with her free hand and taking sips of vodka with the other until the slide opens again, another Pokeball, another note:

_“Miss Natalie, to tell you the truth… We didn’t expect you would go farther than the first course, but, if you feel like finishing the session, we have prepared who could be your best partner yet, he will take you all the way, of course, if you’re ready.”_

Natalie snorts and waves for a second, reading the note one more time wary of the tone in which was written, looking at her scars and gently touching her throat with the tip of her fingers, the words _‘he will take you all the way’_ was both exciting and scary, she took one last sip of the liquor and closed the tip, then hold the ball and threw it in the air. Furiously ripping the leftovers of her ragged swimsuit, pulling her from the ponytail and taking her into the Jacuzzi, Tentacruel struggles to fit his giant body inside the bathroom, yet finds comfort in the inside of the huge tub of warm water, growling a long and muttered screech, Tentacruel easily dominates the girl just by placing his body over her, Natalie staring at him all time with a fixed, nervous smile, muffling her horny screams when looking at the five tentacles which unique shape at the tip she easily recognized this time. “Uh… that surprisingly… sweet,” She stutters when the Pokemon caresses her face and lips with one of his pointy tentacles, the girl taking a silent moment to make out with the tentacle, swirling her tongue inside the odd aperture and making Tentacruel shiver, “Hehe… that’s your sweet spot?” She wonders with malice, taking the tentacle with both hands and kissing it as if she were kissing someone else mouth’s – Hyieegh… HIEGH! – Tentacruel cried feeling shocking vibes being sent to his brain through the tentacle, the Pokemon couldn’t stand the teasing any longer, and shoved his tentacle inside her mouth, slowly moving in and out, Natalie closed her eyes pleased and sucked hard on it, as if the Pokemon were using her face for fellatio, two more tentacles rubbing on the entrances of her crotch and ass to next slowly penetrate her insides, the girl giving him suffocated moans with a smile as he alone handled her from three different ways. The last two tentacles with tips drooling in sperm are held by Natalie’s hands, which she strokes and slowly jerks by pressing each thumb against the holes in it, with half of her body submerged in the water, she was enjoying without restrictions the light and salty liquid being poured each time more inside her mouth, the other two tentacles moving in circles and piston-like thrusts on her front and back respectively, but when she was enjoying her the most, was when the Pokemon finally made his move. Using his large and sharp beak, the Pokemon pressed the knife-like tip on the middle of her chest, and sent her to the bottom of the bathroom, increasing the speed of his tentacles on the three holes, all while, Natalie, with bubbles of air escaping from her the corners of her mouth, gave him a corrupted, wide smile.

“You sure took your sweet time there, so much for the girl who was a worrywart before getting in!” Selena shouts with sarcasm as Natalie meets her in front of the shady building, scratching the inside of her left ear with a pinky.

“I reek on chloride and cheap soap, I was trying to remove the smell but it was impossible, I’ll have to take another shower when I get… home?” She paused between her stressed complains and silently stared at Selena’s face, she was wearing an eyepatch on the right, small crimson stains in it, “…What were you doing there? Did you, lose your…”

“Oh, NO! Of course not, calm down!” Selena laughs nervously and touches the patch with the tips of her fingers, takes the hand of Natalie, and begins to walk away from that street, “Is still there and intact… I just have to wear the patch until tomorrow and take some medicine they gave me so it goes back to place.”

Natalie grimaces instantly and does her best to hold on her desire to barf, “Back in place… I see,” She whispers awkwardly, touching her eyes over the lashes picturing what her friend went through and with which Pokemon, in her horrified squirms, the other girl tightened the grip on the hand she was holding, “… Selena?”

“I’m sorry for what happened to you the other day, you didn’t deserve it,” The tall woman tells with seriousness on her voice, unable to face Natalie, just looking straight on the street as they started to get into more lively and safest suburbs.

“You don’t have to; it wasn’t your fault…” Natalie replies with a shy tone and blush.

“I wish I could tell you things like that barely happen, but I can’t,” Selena interrupts, opening on a speech, “I also wish I could tell you things will get better in the way, but I don’t want to make empty promises to you,” She sighs with sadness, stops on a sidewalk near a streetlight and kisses the forehead of the girl, “But I can tell you this: … You have _me_ , you have your family, your friends, and the band,” The woman pulls back with a tender smile, “We have each other, we are here to make you able to fight the hardest of days, and for you to help us in the same way, things will continue to be awful, that’s bound to happen when you want to be an idol, but you will always count with me, to hold your hand whenever you need it…”

“Tha… Thank you… you are the best, Selena,” Natalie replies with tears on her eyes, trying to hide her sobbing face from people by burying it in the woman’s arm.

“Let’s go back next month and have fun again, ok?”

“… Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> And with this 5th work, the Pokephila Project concludes, for all people who read all the five works, thank you! For all the people who read at least one of the works, thank you so much! If you liked these, please have a look at my other erotic works, the VTuber series especially.
> 
> Sadly, I'm still having personal problems for settling my ko-fi account, and since it is taking so long and we are already on the weekend, I wanted to publish this work regardless. Next up on my projects is going back to less sex-focused works, with a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fanfic of an original story and characters, hope that I can continue counting with your support! (When my ko-fi is ready, I'll inform you about commissions)


End file.
